Pain is what I Echo to Reach You
by HarryPotterNerd1997
Summary: Elynea and Tony have been together for a year since announcing to the world that Tony was Iron Man. They have been happy and are sure that nothing at this point can tear them apart. Then Tony finds out that he has palladium poisoning. Can their relationship stand against this? Is it strong enough? Sequel to Time is Just the Memories We Make.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**  
 **Welcome back to my OC story! If you haven't read my first fic before this, you might be confused by some points in the story but otherwise this can be read apart from it.** **Hope you guys enjoy! And a special shout out to My Minion Banana! Hope you like this first chapter!** **-**

I sighed in angry frustration as I watched the idiot of a jockey push my, Tony's, horse too hard on the track. And before the race to boot. He really should have known better! Was his head even screwed on straight?!

I watched them go around for another lap before I couldn't take it anymore. I jerked my phone out of my pocket and rang Tony.

"How much would it cost if I murdered your jockey?!" I asked glaring at said person as I waved him over to come to me.

"Umm," Tony hesitated at the abruptness of the question.

"Never mind I'll just tell him he's fired and will no longer have a career in the horse business, if I have anything to say about it." I huffed. "Idiot! Walk her not run her! Your gonna ruin her!" I yelled as the jockey, Jim or something, doesn't matter, came cantering down.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Tony asked worriedly. When I didn't answer just breathed heavily in anger, he continued to speak soothingly. "You do whatever you need to, baby. Just don't… don't cause too much of a law suit, okay. As fun as that would be to watch, I don't think it would be good for Peter. Just keep that in mind before you do anything rash, please."

I sighed taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "Of course, of course. You're right, you're right. Thank you, Tony." I said sincerely.

His chuckled echoed pleasantly through the phone. "Anytime baby, now go kick some ass."

I chuckled. "Will do, see you two later."

I hung up and turned to face the 'boy' before me.

My anger returned almost at full force, were it not for Tony's words whispering in the back of my head. 'Think of Peter. Think of Peter.' I thought to myself.

"Get. Off. The. Horse." I bit out, trying to control my breathing.

"What?!" The jockey yelped in shock. I won't bother remembering his name, wouldn't want to take up valuable space in my memory.

"Get. Off." I repeated a bit louder.

He got off with a huff. "What's this all about? I've got a race to win."

"No, you don't. You're fired." I stated taking the reins from him.

"What?! You can't do that!" He spluttered.

"Can, just did. Now get out of my sight before I get security." I barked.

He looked like he was going to argue more but stopped when I glared at him. He walked off with a huff, throwing his hands in the air. Good riddance.

"Janet!" I barked for my assistant, she came running to my side in an instant. "Get my helmet and my silks. And tell the announcer that the rider for Tony Stark's racehorse has just changed." I ordered guiding the chestnut mare towards the cooling racks.

"Yes ma'am, right away." Janet replied before running off in to do what I asked.

That's why I liked Janet, quick on her feet and asked little to no questions.

 **Tony**

"Folks there seems to be a slight change in the lineup." The announcer declared through the speakers. "It seems that the Jockey for Stark Industries' Lucky Lady, James Dean, has been replaced by his predecessor Elynea Brown. Isn't that odd, Ben?"

"That is odd Bill, for those who don't know. Elynea Brown was Stark's pervious jockey before she retired, and became the coach and trainer for Starks' team, to raise her godson…"

The two announcers continued to discuss Elynea's life, as known by the public, and their theories to why she had replaced his current jockey but Tony wasn't listening.

"Is Ellie racing?" Peter asked looking over at Tony from his seat.

"Yep." Tony answered.

"Awesome." Peter said gazing down on the track trying to spot his guardian.

"She's just over there, Peter. See her?" He asked pointing her out, as he leaned down to eye level with Peter.

"I see her! I see her!" Peter said excitedly as he spotted her, bouncing in place in his seat.

Tony chuckled at him never taking his eyes off his girlfriend. She looked quite fetching in her jockey outfit as she sat proudly on top of the tall thoroughbred. Sexy even. He was going to enjoy peeling those off of her tonight.

"And they're in the gate." The announcer said cutting through Tony's train of thought. Peter grabbed his binoculars in excitement as he watched the race begin to start.

Tony held his breath as he waited for the bell to ring.

! Ding!

"And there off!" The announcer stated as the gates flew opened and the horses zoomed out. The rest of his words were fast and incomprehensible as Tony watched the race begin.

It truly was a magnificent sight to watch. Tony could really see what Elynea loved about this. Through his specially modified binoculars he was able to track her every movement as soon as she left the gate. He didn't want to miss a thing.

She and the horse moved as one as they raced around the track. They passed racer after racer as they went around. Charging forward they made their way to the front of the pack.

Through the lenses he could tell that she was pacing her horse until they were in the clear. It was one of her favorite tactics. As they came around the second bend she made her move and let the filly go free. Tony didn't think he'd ever seen anything on four legs move so fast.

"I think she's going to win." Peter whispered edging further off his seat as he watched intently.

Tony couldn't answer him as he watched on the edge of his seat as they neared the finish line…

She won! Both Tony and Peter jumped up in excitement and a loud shout of joy as she crossed, raising her fist in the air in victory.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it!" Peter cheered at the top of his lungs. "Let's go down and see her!"

"Alright bud, let's go." Tony agreed taking his hand as he lead him down to the winner's circle, the big smile never leaving his face.

 **Elynea**

"Hey, you two." I greeted as Tony and Peter came over to me. "Wanna come on up Petey?" I asked, still sitting on top of Lucky Lady.

"Yeah!" Peter answered enthusiastically.

"Alright, up you go." Tony grunted as he lifted Peter up onto the saddle in front of me.

"Wow! This is so high!" Peter said as he sat up, looking around the ring at the many reporters surrounding it.

"That's the best part." I said laughing as I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other keeping my grip on the reins.

"Great race. Best I've ever seen." Tony complemented taking a hold of the reins, just under the bit, to give me more stability.

"And just how many races have you seen?" I teased looking down at him.

He just smirked in response.

"Do you want to ride around the track a bit Peter?" I asked as soon as the reporters had gotten their pictures.

"Yeah!" Peter said excitedly.

"Go have fun you two." Tony said as he released his grip on the reins.

"We'll be just a minute." I promised nudging Lady forward towards the track. She could do with a lap or two before going to the stalls to rest.

"That was a great race, Ellie." Peter complemented as we started walking slowly down the track.

"Yeah, you enjoy watching it?" I asked steering Lady around the corner.

"I always enjoyed watching you race, I'm sad that you can't do it anymore because of me." He admitted softly. I couldn't see the frown on his face but I knew it was there.

"Hey, don't say that Peter. I made the choice to take you in and take a break of racing." I scolded lightly nudging his shoulder. "I could have easily given you over to your Aunt and Uncle but I didn't because I wanted to take care of you myself. Never forget that I love you Peter. I'll never regret taking you in."

"I love you too Mo… Ellie." Peter responded.

I stared at the back of his head as he corrected himself but didn't push him on it. In relive silence I guided Lady down to the stables as we finished another lap.

"You guys enjoy your ride?" Tony asked as he met us in the barn. Happy close behind him.

"Great race Elynea." Happy congratulated as we hoped down to the ground.

"Thanks Happy, would you mind taking Peter to see the horses in the paddock? I said that he could and I've got to wash down Lady." I asked guiding her into one of the cleaning stalls.

"Sure, come on Peter." Happy agreed, catching on immediately that I wanted to be alone with Tony, as he led Peter out of the barn.

"Peter almost said it again. Should I say something to him, Tony? Or just let him come to me, it's been two months since the first time." I ranted worriedly as I busied myself by untacking Lady.

"He almost called you mom again?" Tony asked softly, leaning against the side of the stall door.

"Yeah." I muttered taking the bridle off and slipped a halter over her head.

"You should talk to him Elynea, you're not trying to replace his parents but you have become his parent. And I think he wants to acknowledge that but he's worried about your reaction." Tony encouraged.

"Have I given him any reason to worry about that?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, but he is just an eight-year-old kid, almost nine now. No matter how smart he is, he's just a kid." Tony soothed coming over to kiss my forehead.

"You've gotten pretty good at these peep talks." I chuckled leaning against him.

"Are you saying that I was bad at them before?" Tony teased burying his nose into my hair as his arms came around my shoulders once again.

"No, I'm just saying… hey watch those hands." I yelped as his hands began to slide down my back to my rear.

"Can't help it, you look damn sexy in my colors." Tony said huskily making my knees weak.

"Not in the barn Tony." I scolded, more like whined, as I pushed him gently away.

"But baby…" Tony whined backing away, pouting.

"Later." I promised, giving him a look that told him that I would make due on that promise. So, he watched silently as I cleaned Lady without a word of complaint.

Later that night I kept my end of my promise and as we laid curled into each other in the afterglow I hoped that this was how everyday would end for the rest of our lives.

But as it would turn out I would not be so lucky. Something was coming, not world shattering, but in the back of my mind I knew that I had forgotten something very important.

 **Foreshadowing is strong with this one. *Darth Vader breathing noises***

 **Don't forget to Favorite and leave some comments!**


	2. Chapter 2: The World Shatters

**Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm going to get some hate/shocked comments for you guys after this *squints at the sky* *questioning life choices* Aw well, I'm a daring person! *presses post chapter anyway***

 **FYI: Yes I do sensor my language *sticks tongue out***

I wasn't at the house when the initial blow happened but I definitely felt the aftershock.

Tony cornered me as soon as I entered the house. And I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't have Peter with me as I stared up into his fire filled eyes.

"Did you know?!" He growled, his face matching the rage in his voice.

"You going to have to be more specific." I said, surprised by how steady my voice was.

"Don't bullsh*t me Elynea!" He barked slamming his palm against the wall next to my head. "Did you know about the palladium poisoning! Do you know that the thing keeping me alive is killing me too! Did you know that using the Iron Man armor is going to make it worse! Did you f$ king know!" He yelled.

"You have palladium poisoning." I whispered hoarsely. Dread filling the pit of my stomach.

"Yes." He growled impatiently. "Answer the damn question. Did you, in all your future seeing knowledge, know that I'm was going to die?!"

I suddenly turned angry. "How dare you!" I screeched.

"How dare I!" He started, startled by my reaction.

"Yes, how dare you!" I said jabbing my finger in his chest. "My abilities aren't an exact science and you know that! And they aren't always clear on the details, especially my visions about you! I don't even have them anymore, they stopped last year. I've told you this before. So, all I've got to go on is what I remember from my first vision. And those were spotty at best!"

"But you saw it didn't you! Didn't you!" He barked, turning angry again.

"I didn't know it was palladium poisoning or how you got it! All I remember seeing was this crossword puzzle thing around your reactor. You looked sick but then it just went away and you were fine. I didn't have much to go on with." I answered, my voice going soft as I continued to speak.

Tony looked at me for a moment, not saying a word.

"I don't believe you." He finally mustered out.

"What?" I whispered breathlessly.

"I don't believe that's all you saw, and you chose to keep it from me. How do I know you're not keeping anything else from me?" He didn't let me answer. "No, I asked you when I first learned about your powers if there was anything important that you could tell me. And I practically begged you to not keep things from me when Stane pulled the reactor out of my chest. We've spent the better part of a year together and still this never came up, as if it wasn't important at all! And I'm pretty sure that this damn well counts as important! If I can't trust you to tell me when I'm about to die then I can't trust you at all. So just get out and don't come back." His voice cracking as he spoke but firm in his resolve. There were tears in his eyes. This was breaking his heart just as much as it was mine.

"Tony..." I started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just... just leave." He interrupted, backing away from me.

Tears streamed down my face as I walked out of the door, it slammed behind me, I flinched. I got into my car and drove off.

When I returned home, Peter was already in bed fast asleep. I paid the babysitter and went in to my room to cry my eyes out at my heart's content.

My heart was broken and no one would be able to fix it. 

**I feel like I should be clear about something, Elynea's vision on Tony's future in the first fic wasn't really told in full to what she saw. So, in a nut shell, she saw mostly what happened in Afghanistan, the creation of Iron Man, a brief "scene" with Stane, and just a few flashes of what would happen in the Iron Man 2. So, all she had to go on was what she remembered from that and it didn't giver her much to go on, so please don't fault her for that.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Long and Broken Road

**Hey guys, my other chapter was waaayyyy to short for my liking. So, I'm posting the next one now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A few days later**

Peter was confused by the whole situation, insisting that Tony and I loved each other enough to get past this. I wish I had the kid's optimism. But he did understand that Tony needed some space so he didn't beg and plead to go see or call Tony every day. I was grateful for that.

"You should call him, Ellie." Peter insisted as I tucked him into bed for the night.

"He wouldn't even answer the phone if I tried Peter. And I'm pretty sure J.A.R.V.I.S. won't even let me..." I trialed off. It hurt to talk about the fact that a friend, even a robotic one, would be against me.

"He'll let you. Even if it's just to leave a message, I know he will. J.A.R.V.I.S. likes you." Peter said firmly, believing every word he said.

"Alright Peter, I'll try." I promised kissing his forehead before leaving the room. _For you and for me._

I stared down at the phone in my hand. Tony's contact illuminated on the screen. My thumb hovered over the call button.

I took a deep breath and pressed it.

It rang out. Tony hadn't blocked me or had J.A.R.V.I.S. set up protocols to stop me from calling or leaving a message. That was a good sign at least. Unless he just hadn't thought of doing it yet.

"You have reacted the cell of Tony Stark, I'll get back to you. Maybe." His voice said on the greeting. The sound of his soothing tones sent a pang through my heart.

I took a deep breath and started to talk. Everything came out. I hung up once I was finished, staring down at the phone I hoped that Tony would get my message.

 **Tony**

"Sir there is a message for you." J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted as Tony stepped into the house.

"Who's it from J?" He asked slipping off his coat with a sigh.

An uncharacteristic pause sounded through the house before J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. "It is from Miss Elynea, sir."

Tony froze as he poured himself a glass of scotch. It had been a week. A week since the huge fight they had. A week since he had kicked her out of his life. And what a mess his life was becoming since then. The poisoning was getting worse every day, Rhodey was disappointed in him for getting rid of 'the best thing in his whole existence', his words and Tony agreed with every one of them. And he was drinking again.

Elynea hadn't forced him or even suggest it but as soon as they started dating, really started dating, he tried to quit. For her and for Peter. Now he was back at it.

He sighed heavily tossing the glass aside, opting to drink straight from the bottle instead.

"Play it." He bit out.

"Yes sir."

Beep.

" _Hey Tony, it's me_." Oh, god he had missed her voice. " _She paused, her breath came through the phone in a soft sign._ _'I'm not sure if you'll listen to this but in case you do I have to get some thing's off my chest.'_ _She inhaled and exhaled deeply._ ' _I'm in love with you Tony_." What! " _I didn't know I was until I,' a shaky breath, 'couldn't see you anymore.' Pause. 'I miss you. God, I miss you. I didn't know how much you filled my life until you were just gone from it_." Oh, Elynea I know exactly what you mean, Tony thought. " _She sighed._ _'I don't have any clear-cut answers for you as to why I didn't tell you about all the details of my vision of your future. But I think I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe in the possibility in you dying. Because then it would become reality.' She sighed again. 'In my vision, I saw you get sick but then I saw you get better and I didn't know how. I didn't know how to help and I guess I was afraid that maybe in this time you wouldn't make it. Because as soon as I stepped into your life everything changed…"_ How did she know that? She couldn't even see his future anymore. _"And I couldn't base what was happening in your life based on what I saw because nothing is happening the same way.' A pause. 'I'm probably going to runout of time here in a moment. But I hope you will believe me when I say that I never did anything to hurt you. And I'm sorry that I did. I love you Tony_." Call ended.

"I love you too." Tony answered, because oh god he did. It killed him but he did. He loved that woman with all of his soul. But she had broken his trust. She hadn't told him the possibility of the reactor giving him palladium poisoning. Granted she probably didn't know exactly what it was but she could have at least warned him or something.

Tony took a gulp of the scotch letting the burn distract him from his jumbled and broken thoughts.

"Save the message J." He whispered before completely drowning himself in his alcohol.

"Yes sir." Were the last words he heard before drifting off into a drunken haze.


	4. Chapter 4: After Washington

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this next installment. There will be a lot of Tony's POV in this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A couple days later. Washington DC. Tony**

"You have an incoming call sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. reported as Tony slid into his car. The reporters all flocked around but quickly backed off as he started her up and reeved off.

"Who is it?" He asked racing down Washington's busy streets.

"Miss Elynea sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered, not pausing this time.

Tony hesitated. He could pick up, maybe try and talk this out. No. Now wasn't the time, he was still angry. And hurt. "Let it ring out."

Tony listened to it ring until the voicemail message beep sounded. "Play it J." He ordered.

"Right away sir."

" _Hey Tony, I just saw the conference in Washington. They had a Live feed, lucky me.' A frustrated sigh sounded through the phone. 'Did they really want to take your suits? D*%k move! I mean seriously! All you've done is help them and how do they repay you?!_ " "By trying to take my suits." Tony responded chuckling at the same time as she said, " _By trying to take your suits! That's just not right. Not right all.' She sighed softly. 'I hope you're doing well Tony, you look well but…' She paused. 'But I think you're really hurting right now. Your mask was back up._ " Damn this woman knew everything about him didn't she. " _Another pause. 'Can I just say that I really don't like that Hammer guy_." "You and me both baby." Tony snorted. " _What a creep! I mean really.' She huffed. 'I'm glad to see Rhodey with you, and I could tell that he was really on your side in all of this. That Senator is a bad egg Tony, I can tell. Watch out for him, please. And take care of yourself. I love you Tony._ " Message ended.

"I love you too baby." Tony whispered fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

 **Back at Malibu mansion a couple of hours later. Tony**

"Wake up, Daddy's home." Tony greeted snapping his fingers together as the screen came alive around him.

"Welcome home, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. greets in return. "Congratulations on the opening ceremonies. They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing."

Tony turns his head, ignoring J.A.R.V.I.S.' sarcastic tone, to see U trying to make a smoothie. Without a blender lid.

"U!" He yelled trying to stop him but it only made U knock over the blender. Well, he tried.

"I swear to God I'll dismantle you. I'll soak your motherboard. I'll turn you into a wine rack." He threatened. Elynea would have scolded him, especially as U looked down disheartened. She had a soft spot for all of his bots.

"How many ounces a day of this gobbledygook am I supposed to drink?" Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S. trying to shake himself from his thoughts of… her.

"We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

"Check palladium levels." He ordered as he downed the green liquid and pulled out the blood toxicity reader from his pocket.

"Blood toxicity, 24%." J.A.R.V.I.S. stated as he pricked his finger. "It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted."

"God, they're running out quick." Tony mutters as he takes Arc Reactor out of chest. The core pops out, rusted and slightly smoking.

"I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core." J.A.R.V.I.S. states as Tony inputs a new core. It's silver, that's just how bad the other one was. "You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately, the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you."

Tony lifts his shirt to look at the blue lines all around the Arc Reactor across his chest.

"J if we had detected this sooner could we have…" Tony starts.

"There is no data confirming that if Miss Elynea had informed you that we would have made more progress in finding a cure." J.A.R.V.I.S. says answering Tony's unasked question. Tony frowned in thought.

"Miss Potts is approaching." J.A.R.V.I.S. warned.

Tony quickly lowered his shirt as Pepper placed her code and opened the workshop door.

"Is this a joke? What are you thinking?" She barks as soon as she enters.

"What?" He asks in confusion, moments like these made him really miss Elynea or Peter's presents in the shop.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hey, I'm thinking I'm busy. And you're angry about something. Do you have the sniffles? I don't want to get sick." He asked backing away from her. Elynea would have laughed at that.

"Did you just donate…" Pepper started marching towards him.

"Keep your distance." He moved out of the room, but she followed any way continuing to berate him.

"…our entire modern art collection to the…"

"Boy Scouts of America."

"…Boy Scouts of America?"

"Yes. It is a worthwhile organization. I didn't physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And it's not "our" collection, it's my collection." There would never be an 'our' between them if Tony had anything to say about it.

"No, you know what? I think I'm actually entitled to say "our" collection considering the time that I put in, over 10 years, curating that." _Fair point_ , Tony thought. _But then make it yours. Not ours._

"It was a tax write-off. I needed that." He dismissed, he really didn't but it got her to go off topic, which was a plus.

"You know, there's only about 8,011 things that I really need to talk to you about."

Tony ignored her. "Dum-E. Hey, stop spacing out." He said patting the bot, a little gentler than he usually did. "The Bridgeport's already machining that part."

"The Expo is a gigantic waste of time." Pepper stated.

Low blow, the Expo was important to him. Elynea would have known that. She did know that, she suggested it in the first place! Pepper knew that, which was probably why she was attacking it. Ever since Elynea had been forced to step out of Tony's life Pepper had come up behind her to try to fill the gap. But Tony didn't want to replace Elynea. Not by a long shot.

"I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better. Is that okay?" He said trying to get her off the Expo. It didn't work.

"The Expo is your ego gone crazy." She continued.

"Wow. Look at that." Tony said, not responding to that jab as he picked up a painting of Iron Man. "That's modern art. That's going up."

"You've got to be kidding." Pepper growled.

"I'm gonna put this up right now. This is vital." Tony said looking around to where he could put it, trying very hard not think about how much Elynea would have loved it.

"Stark Industries is in complete disarray. You understand that?" She asked flabbergasted.

"No. Our stocks have never been higher." Still looking for a spot.

"Yes, from a managerial standpoint." She agreed.

"You are… Well, if's messy then let's double back."

"Let me give you an example."

"Let's move onto another subject."

"No, no, no, no. You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up." Pepper objected as he moved to stand on the counter underneath the ugliest painting Tony had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm not taking it down. I'm just replacing it with this." It was just a black line on a white screen, no thought in it at all. Now the Iron Man painting did have some thought to it, which was why he placed it on the other's place.

"Okay, fine." Pepper bit out, not being able to stop him. "My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people."

"Yeah. Don't say "wind farm." I'm already feeling gassy."

"And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way. Those people are on payroll…"

"Everything was my idea." Tony interjected standing above her glaring a bit.

"…and you won't make a decision." She continued as if he hadn't spoken, he really hated that. Elynea never did that.

"I don't care about the liberal agenda any more. It's boring. Boring. I'm giving you a boring alert." He yelled jumping off the desk. "You do it."

"I do what?" Finally, she paused.

"Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company." Yes perfect, this would get her out of her being in his business all the time. And keep her busy enough not to butt into his personal life. As subtle as she thought she was.

"Yeah, I'm trying to run the company."

"Well, stop trying to do it." Now he really was getting frustrated with her.

"You will not give me the information…"

"I'm not asking you to try…"

"…in order to…"

"I'm asking you to physically do it. I need you to do it."

"I am trying to do it."

"Pepper, you're not listening to me!" Tony cried in frustration, nearly pulling out his hair.

"No, you are not listening to me." He was, he just didn't want to.

"I'm trying to make you CEO." He snapped. She stopped, thank the heavens. "Why won't you let me?"

"Have you been drinking?" Case and point on her being subtle.

"Chlorophyll." He dismissed. "I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately. Yeah, done deal? I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not." He hadn't, just came to his mind at the moment but he said it to be nice.

"Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realized it's you." No one knew the business better than her, but he didn't say that as Pepper sat down looking shocked and confused. "I thought there'd be a legal issue, but actually I'm capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you."

Something he didn't say was that she wouldn't be his permanent successor, nor would she get everything when he… died. Everything would be going to Elynea and Peter, if either of them wanted the business they would have it. They would be taken care of until their deathbeds, no lawyer could ever change that, he made sure. Elynea and him might be broken up, and maybe they won't ever get back together, but he still wanted to make sure that she was taken care of. No matter what the circumstances.

"Congratulations." He said pulling his attention back on the shocked woman in front of him.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered softly, smiling a bit.

"A thank you would be nice." He answered, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"Well then, thank you Mr. Stark." She said sincerely, standing up, her smile faltering a bit.

"You're welcome Miss Potts. That will be all." He dismissed her turning back to his desk. She, wisely, left without another word.

 **Don't forget to Favorite and leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting NatalieNatasha

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **The Gym one week later. Tony**

 **"** The notary's here!" Pepper announced as she walked into the gym. "Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?"

 **"** I'm on happy time." Tony grunts as he hit Happy, in the face, with his elbow. "Sorry."

 **"** What the hell was that?" Happy barked.

 **"** It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for three weeks." Tony said dismissively.

 **"** It's called dirty boxing, there's nothing new about it." Happy retorted.

 **"** All right, put them up. Come on." Tony said getting back into position, but Happy's attention is turned to someone else. He looked to where Happy was to see a red-head enter the room.

 **"** I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Pepper said, turning her attention on the woman as well.

 **"** I need you to initial each box." The woman says to Pepper as they lean over some paper work. Tony turns his attention away from them and sees that Happy hasn't.

Taking this opportunity Tony swings his feet underneath Happy's legs, making him go crashing down to the floor. The two women turn their heads in surprise at the sound of the loud crash. "Lesson one. Never take your eye off your opponent." He quotes making Happy glare at him.

 **"** That's it. I'm done." Tony announced picking up his bottle of chlorophyll. "What's your name lady?" Pointing to the red-head.

 **"** Rushman. Natalie Rushman." She answers immediately.

 **"** Front and center. Come into the church." Tony says raising one of the cords around the ring for her to enter.

 **"** No. You're seriously not gonna ask…" Pepper objected.

 **"** If it pleases the court, which it does." Tony interrupted wagging the cord a bit. Elynea defiantly would have laughed at that. _I really need to stop thinking of her._ Tony thought as he shook himself. But it was like second nature for him now, so he doubted he ever would stop.

"It's no problem." Natalie assured her, moving to the ring and taking off her heels. This jerked Tony out of his borderline depressing thought.

 **"** I'm sorry. He's very eccentric." Pepper apologized.

Tony doesn't eye her cleavage, that she obviously flashes at him, as she enters the ring. He eyes her up and down for a moment as he sips from his bottle.

 **"** Can you give her a lesson?" He asks Happy.

 **"** No problem." Happy replies smugly.

"Who is she, Pepper?" Tony asks getting out of the ring to sit next to Pepper, there wasn't any other seats. He needed to look into getting that fixed.

 **"** She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that." Pepper retorted.

"I wasn't ogling her." Tony defended. "I just need a new assistant."

 **"** Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you." Pepper dismissed.

 **"** I don't have time to meet anyone. I need someone now. I feel like it's her." Tony reasoned, he did not want to meet any potential assistants that Pepper had in mind. And this woman seemed to be able to hold her own. And kinda reminded him of Elynea in a way.

 **"** No, it's not." Pepper argued, making Tony want to hire her all the more. Just to tick Pepper off.

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" He hollered making the woman turn to him.

 **"** R-U-S-H-M-A-N." She answered.

 **"** What, are you gonna google her now?" Pepper asked as Tony tapped on the screen on the table.

 **"** Yep. Wow. Very, very impressive individual." He commented looking through her file, ignoring her modeling pictures

 **"** You're so predictable, you know that?" Pepper quipped not looking at what he was doing, obviously thinking he was looking at her modeling pictures.

 **"** She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?" He noted still reading.

 **"** No one speaks Latin. It's a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin." Pepper retorted.

 **"** I need her. She's got everything that I need." Tony said firmly. Suddenly the sound of something crashing to the floor makes him turn his attention back to the ring. To see Natalie holding Happy down between her thighs.

 **"** Oh, my God! Happy." Pepper cried in shock.

 **"** That's what I'm talking about." Tony praised smiling widely.

 **"** I just slipped." Happy gasped as Natalie released him.

 **"** You did?" He asked cocking his eyebrow at him.

 **"** Yeah." Happy grunted in pain.

 **"** Looks like a TKO to me." Tony says dinging the bell as Natalie exits the ring.

 **"** Just… I need your impression." She says facing him.

 **"** You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul." He says in a slightly teasing manner. He knew what she meant but he wanted to see her reaction.

 **"** I meant your fingerprint." Natalie interjects, grinning a bit as she hands him the pad to scan his finger.

 **"** Right." He said pressing his finger to the pad.

 **"** So, how are we doing?" Pepper asked coming over.

 **"** Great. Just wrapping up here. Hey. You're the boss." Tony replied.

 **"** Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Natalie asks pulling the pad to her chest.

 **"** Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman. Thank you very much." Pepper speaks up before Tony can say one word.

"Yep, she's the one." Tony said as she left. "She's gonna be my assistant."

Pepper started to protest but Tony cut her off. "I'm not even going to meet the others you've chosen so you might as well just hire her. Just to spare yourself the headache."

With that he leaves the gym as Pepper sighs in frustration at him.

 **Elynea**

I was meditating in my living room when she slipped through one of the windows.

"It's a criminal offence to break into someone's apartment, you know." I spoke up, knowing she would hear me even from the bedroom she slipped into.

"You knew I was coming." She stated coming into the room, it as a fact not a question.

"Saw it this morning." I confirmed opening my eyes to peer up at her.

"So, the rumors are true. You can see the future." She stated, watching me continue to hover over the ground.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. really doesn't like to brief their Agents before sending them, do they?" I accused, raising my brow at her.

"You're well informed." She stated not raising to the bait as she moved to sit in the chair I set up across from me, we were eye to eye now.

"I'd lose my reputation if I wasn't." I retorted.

"Natasha Romanoff, if you didn't already… see." Agent Romanoff said.

"It doesn't work like that, Agent Romanoff." I replied. "Now, why are you here?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested in the extent of the relationship between Mr. Stark, yourself, and your godson Peter Parker." She stated, getting down to business. "And what, most recently, has brought it to a close."

"I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is well informed that I was in a romantic relationship with Tony until a few weeks ago. He broke it off when he thought that I was hiding certain things from him." I informed her. "Peter and Tony formed a very close bound during the course of our relationship."

"Would you have continued your relationship with Mr. Stark if he had not broken things off?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"Yes, I would have continued it indefinitely." I replied firmly.

"What did he think were you hiding from him?" She asked her face impassive, but I could tell that she was curious.

"He thought I was hiding the fact that I knew about the palladium poisoning but when in reality, I didn't. I saw the poisoning at its worst but I didn't know what it was, how he got it, or even when he got it. I only saw a brief flash of the poisoning spreading but the vision changed and suddenly he was better. He didn't believe that." I said sighing heavily, allowing my body to descend down to the ground.

"He was an idiot then." Agent Romanoff stated firmly.

I snorted up a laugh. "Thank you for that observation Agent Romanoff, I had no idea." I quip smirking up at her.

She smiled softly, breaking her immobile facade. "Call me Natasha."

"Alright Natasha." I replied smiling gently as her.

"You aren't mad at him." She observed.

"I can't be mad as him because I know where he was coming from. He had just discovered it when he confronted me. The first thing he probably thought was that I was hiding it from him." I moved myself onto the couch as I spoke.

"He should have come to you and talk about this." Natasha said softly, coming to sit next to me.

"He's a stubborn man, but I can wait for him. He'll come to his senses eventually, maybe." I hesitated. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I went undercover as a legal assistant to help him turn over his company to Pepper Potts." Natasha replied honestly.

"He always hated doing those meetings anyway. How did he look?"

"Healthy but sad. I think he misses you quite terribly at the moment."

I sighed again and leaned my head back against the couch. "I like you Natasha, you're honest. Would you mind keeping an eye on him? I know S.H.I.E.L.D. as probably already told you to but… just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I practically begged, looking at her earnestly.

"I'll do my best." She promised.

Silently, I hoped that it was enough.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plane and the Party

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **On the plane after the racetrack incident. Tony**

He didn't even have to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to play her messages anymore.

" _Tony, you idiot! If I could smack you through this phone I'd do it!' She screeched. But then she took a deep breath. 'But then I'd probably kiss you breathless for being okay._ " Tony chuckled sadly, he really missed her. Her kisses. Just everything. " _I really miss your kisses. And your hugs. And your voice. I just miss you Tony, I don't know how I'm going to live without you.' She choked out. A sob broke out through the phone._ " Tony joined her. "I don't know either baby." he whispered brokenly. Several moments passes with both of them just sobbing together, at different times across the entire sea, but together nonetheless. " _A wet breath sounded as she tried to calm down. 'But I'll be strong. I have to be. For Peter, I have to be. I love you Tony, please come back to me_." The call ended leaving Tony to sob brokenly alone.

Eventually he was able to pull himself together and move back to the cabin of the plane, where Pepper was seated. She was watching the news report by that Senator, but he didn't bother her as he sat in farthest seat from her.

He didn't want to hear anything Pepper had to say to him, she wouldn't know what to say that would give him some peace of mind. Only Elynea could do that.

She would probably just sit down in his lap, run her fingers through his hair as he ranted about the Senator, that Ivan guy, and just life in general at this point. She would have cheered him on when he got onto that race track and would have been quicker to give him his suit when he needed it.

He didn't fault Pepper for her actions, she had never been put into a position like that before, Elynea had. But that didn't stop him wishing that it had been her instead in that car and with him at that party.

She probably would have slapped Justin Hammer for him too. That thought brought a smile to Tony's face as he stared out through the window at the endless sea of clouds.

 **The Malibu mansion. Tony**

"Query complete sir. Anton Vanko was a Soviet physicist who defected to the United States in , he was accused of espionage and was deported in 1967." J.A.R.V.I.S. reports as Tony sits in his hot-rod starting at the screens. "His son, Ivan, who is also a physicist, was convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan, and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. No further records exist."

Behind him Tony hears someone enter the workshop but he doesn't turn around. Because he knows that it's not who he wishes it was. It's not Elynea coming down those stairs to comfort him. It was going to be someone to accuse or demand something from him.

"Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now." Rhodey demands as he walks in. _Ding! Ding! We have a winner._ Tony thinks bitterly.

"Listen. I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these." Rhodey continues as his voice gets closer to him. "They're gonna take your suits, Tony, okay? They're sick of the games. You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday. It's not theoretical anymore. Are you listening to me?"

Tony looks over to him as Rhodey stands beside him. Tony looks up at him, his face on the brink of tears, it makes Rhodey pause from his rant.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey asks softly.

Tony pats him on the shoulder briefly before moving to get out of the car. "Let's go." He chokes out. Then falls to the floor.

"Hey, man. Hey, hey! You all right?" Rhodey gasps out helping him up.

"Yeah, I should get to my desk." Tony dismisses as Rhodey help him over to his desk. "See that cigar box?"

"Yeah." Rhodey replies moving to get the box as tony sits heavily in the desk chair.

"It's palladium." Tony tells him as he moves to take out the reactor.

"Is that supposed to be smoking?" Rhodey chokes out as he watches Tony pulls out the smoking core.

"If you must know, it's neutron damage." Tony bits out, breathing heavily. "It's from the reactor wall."

"You had this in your body?" Rhodey gasps as he stares down at the decayed core in his hand. "And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?"

"Road rash." Tony dismisses. "Thank you." He says as Rhodey hands him the new core and puts it into his chest. _"_ What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it's unnecessary. You don't have to do this alone." Rhodey tells him looking exasperated.

"You know, I wish I could believe that. I really do." Tony bits out wearily. "But you've gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Is this why Elynea left? Did she know and just leave you high and dry?" Rhodey accuses narrowing his eyes.

"What!? No! No!" Tony bursts out. "She didn't leave. I broke up with her, pretty sure I remember telling you that."

"Why would you do that Tones? Why did you shut out the only person that has stuck with you since me? Why?!" Rhodey demands looking at him in disbelief.

"Because she knew!" Tony yelled, his angry, broken voice bouncing off the walls. "She's a mutant. She can see the future and she knew this was going to happen to me! And didn't tell me! Even after a year of being together."

Rhodey is silent for a moment. "There has to be more than that Tony." He says softly.

"She said that she didn't know about it. But how could she not? Tony asked desperately.

Rhodey didn't answer him. Neither of them had the answer to that, so they just sat staring off into the distance both wondering how it had come to this.

 **That night. Tony's room.**

Tony stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom staring at the rash on his chest. It was getting worse. And Tony didn't know what he was going to do.

He quickly covered his chest with his robe when Natalie walks in.

"Do you know which watch you'd like to wear tonight, Mr. Stark?" She asks.

"I'll give them a look." Tony responds. "I should cancel the party. Shouldn't I?" Sitting down on his lunge chair as he runs his hands through his hair in mild frustration.

"Probably." Natalie replies.

"Yeah. 'Cause it's…" He trails off.

"Ill-timed." She finishes.

"Right, sends the wrong message."

"Inappropriate." She agrees.

"You remind me a lot of someone." He muses allowed, crossing his arms across his chest protectively.

"And who would that be?" She asks in curiosity.

"Elynea Brown, my gir… ex-girlfriend." He says correcting himself. "She'd know what I should do right now." He muttering to himself mostly.

"And what do you think she's say?" Natalie asks sitting across from him, eyeing him a bit.

Tony thought on that for a minute. What would Elynea say right now? "She would have me cancel the party. She'd march down there and kick everyone out herself and then drag me down to our entertainment room and watch movies all night with me." He sighed heavily. "She'd make everything better by just… just being here."

Natalie is silent for a moment. "And what are you going to do?" She asks.

"Well, the choices are either to go through with the party and get hella drunk or cancel and sulk. Not very good options." Tony said jokingly, Natalie doesn't look fooled though. "I gotta say it. It's hard to get a read on you. Where are you from?" He continues trying to change the subject.

"Legal." She deadpans. He chuckles a bit.

"Can I ask you a question, hypothetically?" She nods in response to his hesitant question. "Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?"

"I'd do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with." She replies.

But the person he wanted to spend his last birthday with wasn't here. So, Tony went against his better judgement and got hella drunk at his party.

And as he laid in the broken glass, in the destroyed house, after Rhodey had taken off with one of his suits, Tony wondered how much Elynea would be disappointed him. Somehow that thought hurt more than his best friend beating him up.


	7. Chapter 7: House Arrest

**Tony**

As soon as Tony was sober enough he took off in his suit, away from his broken house that held too many unhappy memories for him to process.

He found a nice donut shop at the edge of town, bought a whole box and plopped himself in the huge donut on the roof.

 **"** Sir! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut." A voice yelled up at him.

Tony looked down through the edge of his sunglasses to see Nick Fury staring up at him with his hands on his hips. Fury didn't say another word as he entered the donut shop, obviously expecting Tony to come in after him.

Tony hated that assumption but he was also curious to what the man wanted. So, he left his donuts, flew down to ground, and went in to sit where Fury had placed himself.

 **"** I told you I don't wanna join your super-secret boy band." Tony said sitting down, still in the suit, staring at Fury through his sunglasses. His gauntlet fingers pressing against his temples in the hopes that it would sooth the headache he was currently having.

 **"** No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?" Fury askes sarcastically, leaning back against the booth, like it was a throne.

 **"** It's… It's… It's… I'm sorry. I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I'm a bit hung over. I'm not sure if you're real of if I'm having…" Tony stuttered as he squinted at Fury.

 **"** I am very real." Fury assured him leaning forward. "I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

 **"** Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" Tony asked looking around the now completely deserted shop. His hungover brain was easily distracted by everything and anything at this point.

 **"** That's not looking so good." Fury observed noticing the rash that had made its way up Tony's neck.

 **"** I've been worse." Tony dismissed. The night that he kicked Elynea out was definitely worse than this, in his opinion.

 **"** We've secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." A new and familiar voice reports.

Tony looks up to see Natalie to be the one standing before him, in a cat-suit of all things. "Are all the woman in my life hiding things from me, what's next? Pepper telling me that she only wanted my company after all. You're so fired, by the way." He ranted throwing his arms up in the air.

 **"** That's not up to you." Natalie retorts sitting down in the booth next to Fury.

 **"** Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff." Fury introduces placing his hand on either side of her.

 **"** Hi." Tony greets sarcastically.

 **"** I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury." Agent Romanoff explains.

 _So, she's a spy then. Lovely._ Tony thought mentally rolling his eyes. **"** I suggest you apologise." He retorts in response.

 **"** You've been very busy. You broke up with your girlfriend. You made your PA your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better…" Fury ranted.

 **"** You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it." Tony cuts in.

 **"** Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?" _Now he's just mocking me._ Tony thought bitterly as he listens to Fury's jabs. "Is that possible?" Fury asked turning to Agent Romanoff.

 **"** Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." She responds never taking her eyes off of him.

 **"** What do you want from me?" Tony asks sighing heavily.

 **"** What do we want from you? No, what do you want from me?" Fury retorted, Romanoff got up and moved off but Tony didn't pay attention to her as he continues to listen to Fury's rant. "You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with. Hit him." Fury suddenly orders.

Tony jumps and tries to jerk away when Agent Romanoff grabs him by the shoulder and tilts his head to the side to inject him with some substance in a very big needle.

 **"** Oh, God, are gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Tony gasps once she releases him. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?" He panics as he looks at Fury.

 **"** What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work." Fury informs him, oddly gentle as he looks at Tony.

 **"** Give me a couple of boxes of that. I'll be right as rain." Tony dismisses.

 **"** It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms." Agent Romanoff informs him. _Kill joy._

 **"** Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix." Fury observes eyeing Tony's neck.

 **"** Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff." Tony says glaring at them. "I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

 **"** And I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Fury responses the hard look returning to his eye.

 _Well, that's vague and uninformative._ Tony thinks as he stares down at Fury and Agent Romanoff. _Why do I feel like this is going to go somewhere I don't like? Probably because everything in my life goes that way._ Tony thinks bitterly.

 **Back at the mansion**

Tony sat across from Fury on his newly blasted patio, out of the armor. It was getting itchy from the past… activities in it.

 **"** That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury began to say.

 **"** No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my…" Tony cut in.

 **"** No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery." The way that Fury spoke of Howard with such respect made Tony very defensive.

 **"** Just him, or Anton Vanko in on this too?" He bit out.

 **"** Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fueled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco." Fury informed him.

 _Kinda sounds like my childhood._ Tony thought. _Wonder is Fury knows about that. If he did he probably wouldn't talk about Howard in such a positive light._

 **"** You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" Tony asked trying to change the subject.

 **"** Howard said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." Fury responded. _Guess we're not dropping my pathetic excuse of a father then._

 **"** He said that?" Tony asked in disbelief.

 **"** Are you that guy? Are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart." Fury says cryptically.

 **"** I don't know where you get your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan." Tony bit out bitterly.

 **"** What do you remember about your dad?" Fury asked looking genuinely curious on Tony's perspective of his father. So, Tony gave it to him.

 **"** He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said that the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school." Tony ranted.

 **"** That's not true." Fury objected. _Yeah, well you weren't there._

 **"** Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did." Tony dismissed.

 **"** As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury informed him. _What? Howard with S.H.I.E.L.D._

 **"** What?" He gasped voicing his shocked thoughts.

 **"** I got a two o'clock." Fury said, suddenly standing up and checking his watch as two other Agents came onto the patio with a case between them.

 **"** Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?" Tony asked standing as well and pointing to the chest.

 **"** Okay, you're good, right? You got this?" Fury asked indicting to the chest as well.

 **"** Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get." Tony said trying to grasp onto the few straws that Fury was leaving him to pick up. _What in the world I am suppose-to get?_

 **"** Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?" Fury states not answering his question as Agent Coulson comes onto the patio.

 **"** Yeah." Tony mumbles. _Well you are no help whatsoever!_

 **"** And Tony," Fury says as he begins walk off. "remember, I got my eye on you." Looking at him pointedly with his one eye, before walking off.

 **"** We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." Agent Romanoff informs him before leaving as well.

"First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice." Tony states jokingly as he turns Agent Coulson.

 **"** I'm not here for that." Agent replies impassively. "I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will taze you and watch _Supernanny_ while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

 **"** I think I got it, yeah. Who do I send if I need something like that, then?" Tony asks looking at him pointedly.

 **"** An Agent will be on standby." He responds gesturing to one of the many Agents that are surrounding that house. "Enjoy your evening's entertainment." And with that he leaves.

Tony stood on the empty patio staring down at the box at his feet and wondered again how his life has come to this.

Shrugging off that thought he picks up the case and takes it down to his workshop. Ironically the only room in the house that hadn't been completely destroyed, yet.

Once the box is set on the only empty workspace in the 'shop, Tony begins to dig through it. Blueprints for the Arc Reactor. Note books. Newspaper articles. An old projector film that says Stark Expo 1974 on the side of it.

 _This might be worth looking at._ Tony thinks as he fingered the round film case. It only took him a few moments to set up his projector and start playing it.

Howard's face appeared on the scratchy screen. "Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust heath," He begins to say as Tony flips through one of the notebooks. "and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I'm Howard Stark, and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of… I'm Howard Stark and everything you'll need in the future can be found right here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally… Tony," Tony himself looked up at the sound of his name only to his father talking to a younger version of himself, who was playing with a piece of the scale model of the Stark Expo. "what are you doing back there? What is that? Put that back. Put it back where you got it from. Where's your mother? Maria? Go on. Go, go, go, go." Howard orders as a man coms onto the screen to pick up the younger Tony and take him off.

 **"** All right, I think we got…" The man behind the camera assures Howard as soon as young Tony was taken off screen.

 **"** I'll… I'll… I'll come in and…" Howard starts, the video changes to him leaning against the model table with a drink in his hand.

 **"** Are you waiting on me?" Camera man asks him. Howard holds up a finger for him to wait as he takes a long drink. The video changes again.

 **"** So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I'd like to personally show you my ass. I'd like to… I can't… This is… I can't… We have this, don't we? This is a ridiculous way… Everything" Tony is still flipping through his father's note book while the man makes a fool of himself on the screen, until he reaches a blank page. The rest of the book is blank. "is achievable through technology." Tony throws the book into the box in frustration. _Nothing helpful after all._ He thinks bitterly.

"Tony." Looking up he sees his father staring right at the screen, his suit jacket off and no sign of anyone with him. "You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you." He says gesturing to the model and the video pans over it as he continues to speak. "And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future." The video pans back to Howard's face. "I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you."

Tony stares at the screen as his father smiles softly and the film ends. His vision is a bit blurred but the only thing he could think of as it ends is, _why didn't you show me sooner? Why didn't you treat me like I was the greatest creation you made?_

Rubbing his eyes Tony refocused his mind on his current problem. His father said that something was the key to the future. The model to the Expo? Was that what he meant? How would a scale model be the key to the future? Only one way to find out.

"Agent!" Tony yells as he comes running back up the stairs.

An Agent comes out from the shadows, nearly making Tony jump from his skin, before he could yell for them again. "Do you need something Mr. Stark?" The Agent asks.

"Yeah, I need someone to find the old Stark Expo model Howard made. I need it." Tony said not bothering to explaining why.

But the Agent didn't seem to need a reason. "We'll find it." He assured him then disappeared from view without another word.

 _These Agents sure aren't talkative._ Tony observed as he made his way back down to the workshop. He had work to do.


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Hectic Day

**The previous day. Peter**

Ellie was getting worse every day. Peter could see it, she was breaking and he could do nothing to help her. She would put on a brave face around him but he heard her broken sobs when she thought he was asleep.

He had to do something. He had to. But he was only eight and a half, and there was only so much an eight-and-a-half-year-old could do. So, Peter planned and thought over everything he could possibly do to try and fix this.

Then it hit him. He couldn't. He personally couldn't fix this. That would be up to them. It broke his heart that he couldn't help. He needed to see Tony. He needed to see his Dad. Because that was what Tony was his dad.

Ellie and Tony may have only been dating for about year but Tony had been there when Peter needed him to be. He come to Peter's second Science Fair, helped him build his project in fact, and had cheered him on while the judges went around the room. He had comforted him when Peter missed his parents, and when Uncle Ben and Aunt May had tried to take him away from his Ellie. His mom.

He loved his Aunt and Uncle but they didn't listen to him when he had tried to tell them that he wanted to stay with her. That she had promised that he could. He remembered that day vividly. He had watched them while they argued loudly over what was 'best' for him.

Flashback: Earlier that year. Peter.

"How can you know what's best for Peter?! You've barley been around him since he was five!" Ellie, mom, yelled as she faced off his Aunt and Uncle.

"We can offer Peter a stable home, with two parents to take care of him. Not one adrenaline junky and her alcoholic boyfriend!" Uncle Ben accused pointing his finger at her.

"I'll have you know that Tony has quit drinking and in case you haven't heard I'm no longer a jockey. I'm a trainer." She defended crossing her arms.

"Then what was that stunt you pulled at this season's race. That's right we saw it, you took that jockey off the horse and raced it yourself. You couldn't even go one race without…" Aunt May interjected.

"Please stop talking, your ignorance gives me a headache." Mom bit out glaring at her. "I'll have you know that that wasn't the first race of the season, as you put it, it was the final race. And that foolish Jockey had…"

"We don't care." Uncle Ben interrupted. "The point is that you raced, putting yourself at risk and Peter at loosing another person in his life. The NTSB, or whoever was in charge of giving custody, should have given Peter to us."

"Well, they couldn't, could they? Because you were in the f* king dessert!" Mom screeched, turning the argument onto a different point. This one about her laugue and holding her tongue.

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He darted out of the room leaving their raised voices behind him. He was more than happy that they were at Tony's mansion today instead of Mom's apartment, because that meant he could just rundown stairs to Tony and not to an empty bedroom.

"Young Peter as enter the workshop sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. announced as he opened the door and the music was turned down to an acceptable level. Peter liked Tony's music, it was loud and drowned out the shouting from upstairs.

"Hey bud," Tony greeted turning to face him. His smile faltered as he looked at Peter's face. "You okay?"

Peter could only shake his head in response as he stared wide eyed at Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to saw something but stopped when he heard the shouting from upstairs. "I see." He muttered setting down the tool that he was holding in his hand onto the table. "Come here buddy." He invited holding his arms out for him.

Peter didn't hesitate to run into Tony's arms, more literally his stomach.

"Careful with the reactor, we don't want you to hurt your head." Tony warned as he shifted Peter onto his lap and against his chest.

Peter liked Tony's hugs. They were warm and smelled like him. Metal, oil, and a smell that was just Tony. It was safe and familiar. Peter sometimes wondered if this was what it was supposed to be like, to be hugged by his dad.

"They want to take me away." Peter choked out, clutching Tony tightly.

"Who does?" Tony asked softly running one hand up and down his back and the other through his hair.

"My Uncle and Aunt." He whispered. "They want to take me away from my mom. They can't do that, can they?" He asked raising his head to look at Tony.

"You think of Elynea as your mom?" He asked, Peter nodded in response. "Do they know that? Maybe if they did they wouldn't be trying to take you away from her." Tony suggested when Peter shook his head to his question.

"But they won't listen to me." Peter whined throwing his head back onto Tony's shoulder. "They I'm just some dumb kid who just doesn't know any better."

Tony huffed angrily in response. "Alright, well let's go make them listen." He determined standing up from his chair and shifting Peter onto his hip as he marched up the stairs.

"Alright that's enough!" Tony yelled as they reached the top of the stairs and entered the living room where they were arguing.

"You don't get to have a say in this Stark! You're part of the problem!" Uncle Ben yelled.

"That maybe true, but I think you should hear Peter's side before you go and make decisions for him." Tony said firmly indicating to the boy in his arms.

"He's only seven!" Aunt May interjected.

"I'm eight and a half, you'd know that if you had asked me." Peter pipped in. Everyone became silent. "I want to stay with Ellie. She has been there for me since I can remember. She always played with me when I asked her too. And she encourages me in my love of science. Not because it's what my parents did but because it's what I want to do. She's my mom. And you can't take me away from her." He said passionately and firmly as he started down his Aunt and Uncle, looking quite fierce despite being on Tony's hip.

"But Peter don't you want to have a nice, stable home to grow up in?" Uncle Ben asked softly.

He wasn't listening to what Peter was saying, and that made him mad.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying." He burst out. "But since you asked I guess I'll answer your question. I don't know what's it's like to have a 'nice' and 'stable' home. Never have. And quite frankly it sounds boring, so there." Peter said using his fingers to make quote marks.

Tony chuckled in amusement at his antics. "You heard the kid, the question is whether you were actually listening."

They stuttered uncoherently for a moment before nodding their heads solemnly.

"Alright, now that that's settled let's order some food. I'm famished." Tony joked as he headed for the kitchen. Peter giggled at him as he placed he head against his shoulder in contentment. His dad could fix anything.

End of flashback.

Tony had comforted him and stood up for him. He had listened and then acted. And wasn't that what a dad was supposed to do?

Peter nodded his head to himself. Yes, that was exactly what a dad would do. So, he set up his plan.

 **The morning of Tony's house arrest. Peter**

The next day he set his plan in motion. Peter didn't know how to get from his school to Tony's mansion but he did have his address and enough cash to get a cab. So, he wrote a note, two notes, one for his mom and one for the principle. The note to his mom said:

 _Dear mom,_

 _Don't worry I'm not running away in an act of rebellion or something stupid like that. I just need to see my dad. I need to see Tony. I was able to find his address and I saved enough of my allowance to get me there. Dad will probably have Happy drive me home, so you don't have to worry._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Love your son Peter._

 _XOXO_

The note to his principle just simply stated that he would be picked up from school and would not be taking the bus.

He carefully placed the note where his mom would find it and stuffed the cash and address into his backpack. He kissed his mom goodbye and waved to her as the bus rolled away. He felt a little guilty about what he was about to do but he was resolved to do it.

Peter fidgeted the entire day at school. Couldn't pay attention to anything. He was ready leave and go see his dad. Right now. The principle had looked at the note he had given to him in surprise but accepted that Peter would not be getting on the bus that day without question.

When the final bell rang through the halls Peter had to keep himself from dashing out the door. He had to sneak away through the crowd so that no one would see him get into a cab and not his mom's car. As soon as he was a good distance away from the school building he called a cab with the emergency cell that mom had given him on his first day.

Only when they pulled up to Tony's mansion was Peter finally able to relax. The cabbie said he would wait for him, not believing that the scruffy kid in his cab actually lived here. But drove off as soon as the door opened for Peter. _Guess he hadn't really planned on waiting_. Peter thought to himself as he watched the car zoom down the driveway.

"Welcome back young Peter." J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted as he stepped through the door and set his backpack on the counter.

"Where's Dad J.A.R.V.I.S.?" He asked looking around the open floor, the house was a complete wreck. Almost like a fight happened inside of it. "What happened?"

"Sir is down in the shop." J.A.R.V.I.S. said not answering the second question.

"Any warnings before I go down, J?" Peter asked standing at the foot of the stairs his hand on the banister. Not bothering to push why the house was a mess, there were more important things for him to do.

"Sir is sober but would warn you that you shall receive a firm lecture from sir for leaving Miss Elynea without permission." J.A.R.V.I.S. reported dryly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence J." Peter muttered, starting his way down the stairs.

"Your welcome young sir." The A.I. responded.

Tony had his back to the door and his music shook the entire floor, as per usual. And as soon as Peter put in his code the music was turned down, also normal, however J.A.R.V.I.S. did not announce his presents. That was not normal.

"J why'd you turn down my music?" Tony demanded lifting his goggles off his eyes, still not turning around. "Is Pepper here or something?"

"Well, our names to start with the same two letters but Pepper sounds nothing like Peter." Peter spoke up.

Tony's back went ridged at the sound of his voice. He turned around to face him slowly. "Peter." He whispered staring at the boy in shock.

"Hey Dad." Peter whispered looking at him.

They both flew across the room, meeting in the middle, clutching each other tightly. They didn't say a word, they didn't need to. They just held each other tight saying everything in that embrace.

I missed you.

I'm sorry.

I love you.

 **Tony**

Eventually they moved onto the couch and sat side by side with Peter leaning against Tony and his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked breaking the long, comfortable silence.

"Took a cab." Peter answered.

Tony chuckled at bit at him. "Does your mom know where you are?"

"Left a note."

"Peter…" Tony started to scold.

"I really needed to see you." Peter chocked out. "I missed you."

Tony sighed heavily. "I missed you too bud. But you are so grounded, you know that right." He added after a moment.

"Yes, but it was worth it." Peter replied snuggling deeper under Tony's arm.

"I hate to encourage bad behavior but I'm glad you came." Tony said softly clutching Peter tightly. "How is she Peter?"

"Mom's not good Dad," The dad thing was new but Tony wasn't complaining. "She tries to hide it from me but I can see it. Her heart is broken."

Tony sighed brokenly at that. "Mine is too Peter."

"Then why don't you come back? What happened? Why is this happening?" Peter demanded, his voice trying to sound angry but it just came out as sad and scared.

"Your mom hid some things from me Peter, some really important things. And I just… couldn't believe that she would do that to me." Tony tried to explain.

Peter was silent for a moment. "Mom never hides anything unless it's for a reason. The future is dangerous to tamper with." He quoted.

"Yeah, yeah. I know bud." Tony sighed heavily. "But that doesn't make it hurt less."

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. Only moving when Tony picked up Peter when he fell asleep to take him up to bed. His and Elynea's. Their bed. He hadn't slept in it since Elynea had… since he had kicked Elynea out.

Curling underneath the covers he clutched Peter to his chest remembering all the times that he had come to them for comfort. Silent tears dripped down his cheek as he closed his eyes as he dreamt of better times.

 **The next morning**

"Make sure he gets home safely Happy." Tony said as he led Peter to the car.

"Will do boss." Happy replied slipping into the driver's seat.

"Next time Peter, just call me and I'll send Happy to get you. Okay, no more sneaking or running away." Tony ordered kneeling in front of his boy.

"Okay Dad." Peter agreed, before pulling him in for another hug. "Please don't make me lose my parents again daddy." Peter whispered in his ear as he clutched him.

"I'll try not to bud." Tony promised squeezing him.

Tony watched until the car had completely disappeared from his view before returning to the empty house.

 **That same day. Elynea**

I awoke that morning to an awful headache and a queasy stomach. I groaned as I heard shuffling in the kitchen, Peter didn't need help getting breakfast anymore but he did need me to take him down to the bus stop. I mustered all the energy and willpower I had to get out of bed.

Once Peter had left for school I called the racetrack to let them know I wasn't coming into work. Then proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

This wasn't normal for me, I didn't get sick that often and even when I did I didn't throw up! This couldn't be just a normal flu or cold.

Something was itching at the back of my mind to go and check my calendar. Following my, now empty, gut I went over to my desk and looked over the past couple months.

Oh fickle sticks!

I missed my period. And I was never late. I hadn't even noticed because of the resent circumstances. But I needed to be sure.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me down to the drug store across the street. And bought as many different pregnancy tests and apple juice bottles as they had.

Back in my bathroom I started down at the many pregnancy tests I had taken, surrounded by empty bottles and torn books.

Positive. They all came back as positive. Ten different little sticks confirming my fear and my joy.

I was pregnant. And it was Tony's. Who else could it be, I hadn't been active with anyone before, or even after, him.

I was a jumble of emotions all rolled into one. Fear. Joy. Apprehension. Excitement.

All with one question buzzing in my head. How was I going to tell Tony?

We were fighting, he didn't even respond to my messages. I didn't even know if he was even listening to them. And this was not something you just tell someone over the phone. This needed to be said in person.

But would he even see me?

No, I had to make sure. Absolutely sure that I was one hundred percent pregnant before I went bagging on his door in a mad panic.

Picking up the phone I dialed for my mom's old OB/GYN Doctor, I did not want to see a stranger for this, I had meet the woman during my mom's last two pregnancies before her death. The appointment was set for the next day at 3 o'clock, thank the heavens for small mercies.

Now all I had to do was wait for Peter to come home. Walking into the kitchen I saw a small note, on top of the pile of untouched mail, on the counter. It was in Peter's handwriting.

My heart spiked up in worry before I had even picked up, but as I read the note I relaxed. That boy was so grounded but at least I knew he was safe. Him getting into a cab was also worrying but Peter had his emergency phone with him and if he didn't send me a message by the end of the day then I'd call Tony and make sure he was safe.

I awaited anxiously on the couch, phone in hand, for his message the whole day.

Ping!

 **New message from Peter:** Don't worry mom, I'm at Dad's.

I sighed heavily in relief as I stared down at his message.

'You are grounded when you come home mister. But I'm glad your safe.' I typed back.

 **Peter:** Dad said that too. Happy will drive me home tomorrow. Love you!

'Love you too Peter. I'll see you tomorrow.'

One question buzzed through my head as I laid down to sleep after replying back to Peter. When had Tony become Dad to him?


	9. Chapter 9: A New Element

**Tony**

After Peter had left the mansion some of the Agents came down with the Expo model. Tony thanked them as they set it up in front of his Iron Man suit displays and then left him to work in peace.

 **"** J.A.R.V.I.S., could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulatable projection." Tony ordered as he stood over the model.

 **"** 1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. reported as the blue scanning lights over took the whole model.

 **"** How many buildings are there?" Tony asked as he lifted the blueprint model off of the real one.

 **"** Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked sarcastically.

 **"** That was rhetorical. Just show me." Tony ordered as he spun the model around in his hand. _Elynea would have loved this_ , he thought longingly. Refocusing he spun the model to face up. "What does that look like to you Jarvis? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here." He mussed pointing to the globe in the middle of the blueprint. "Highlight the unisphere. Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them."

 **"** What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked curiously.

 **"** I'm discovering… Correction." Tony said rubbing his face. "I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe. Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees." He said as he flicked them away. "Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework." Suddenly the atom comes together before him, Tony blows it up around him. Looking at it in amazement. "Dad. Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school." He mussed smiling as he spun around in his chair looking at the new element around him. Snapping his palms together he brought the image to the size of a gumball.

 **"** The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him.

 **"** Elynea would have loved this." He murmured as he started down at the blue ball in his hand. _She would have been so proud._

 **"** Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize." J.A.R.V.I.S. cut it.

 **"** Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode." Tony announced excitedly. _Let's get this done!_

His brain worked at full pace as he smashed the walls with sledge hammers, drilled holes in the floor, fiddled with a few wires, and put together some pipes. All to synthesize one new element. Until finally the machine is almost ready to be fired up. He only need to get one last pipe fully balanced.

 **"** I heard you had some Agents go and get the Expo model for you." Agent Coulson says as he enters the workshop.

 **"** Yeah. That was, like, three years ago. Where have you been?" Tony asks not looking up from his scale. _Still slightly off._ He mussed looking at it.

 **"** I was doing some stuff." Agent Coulson dismissed walking over to one of the crates surrounding the room.

 **"** Yeah, well, me too and it worked. Hey, I'm playing for the home team Coulson, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, are you gonna let me work or break my balls?" Tony asked in frustration _. What did he need? What did he need to make this balanced?_

"What's this doing here?" Coulson asks suddenly.

Tony looks up to see him holding up a model for Captain America's shield. _That's it!_ **"** That's it. Bring that to me." Tony demanded.

 **"** You know what this is?" Coulson asks coming over to him and handing over the shield, somewhat reluctantly.

 **"** It's exactly what I need to make this work." Tony musses as he fingers it. "Lift the coil." He orders Coulson. "Go, go. Put your knees into it. There you go. And… Drop it. Drop it." Coulson drops it heavily as soon as Tony slips the shield underneath. "Perfectly level. I'm busy. What do you want?"

 **"** Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico." Coulson informs him.

"Fantastic. Land of Enchantment." Tony jokes.

 **"** So I'm told." Coulson deadpans, but Tony can see the amusement in his eyes.

 **"** Secret stuff?"

 **"** Something like that." Coulson dismisses. "Good luck."

 **"** Bye. Thanks." Tony replies holding his hand out for him to shake.

 **"** We need you." Coulson says earnestly taking Tony's hand.

 **"** Yeah, more than you know." He says in reply.

 **"** Not that much." Tony chuckles as Coulson leaves. _Yeah sure keep telling yourself that._

 **A few hours later**

 **"** Initializing prismatic accelerator." J.A.R.V.I.S. announced as Tony moved across the room taking off his dirty t-shirt as he went. Grasping ahold of the wheel on the synthesizer Tony feels his muscles straining a bit. "Approaching maximum power." The wheel gets harder to turn by hand so Tony moves quickly to grab a huge wrench to turn it instead. _Much better,_ he thinks as the laser of blue light steadily makes its way across the room. It cuts through one of the piles of books holding up the pipes, luckily it doesn't fall, and then cuts through one of his bookshelves. _Opps._ Finally, it makes contact with the steel triangle making it glow blue. Tony turns off the laser once the new core looks like it has taken to the new element.

 **"** That was easy." He remarks as it turns off, leaving a glowing triangle in its place. Walking over to the pedestal he takes it out with a pair of pliers and stares in awe at it.

 **"** Congratulations sir. You have created a new element." J.A.R.V.I.S. congrats as Tony places the new core into the modified arc reactor. "Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics."

 _Looks like I may not die after all._ Tony thought as he stared down at the reactor.

 **The Doctors office. Elynea**

"Doctor Pond, will see you now Miss Brown." The receptionist announces opening the door to the doctor's offices.

I smiled at her as I followed her into the observation room.

"She will be just a moment." She assured me before stepping out of the room.

I sat on the examination table trying to calm my nerves. I took slowly, calming breaths as I tried to center myself and not burst out in a nervous panic.

"Good afternoon Elynea, how are you today?" Doctor Amy Pond asks as she steps into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Very nervous." I huff. "It's good to see you again Doctor Pond."

"Please call me Amy, it's completely normal to be nervous right now. I understand that you believe that you are pregnant, is that true?" She asks kindly, sitting across from me.

"Ten pregnancy tests seem to think so." I joked shakily.

"When last did you have your period?" She asks.

"Two months ago, so mid-March." I answered my voice becoming string as I thought it over for a moment.

"Have you been sexually active?"

 _Seems like a really silly question to ask when I come in here thinking I'm pregnant._ I think incredulously. "I was, up until a few weeks ago." I answered.

"Where you with just one partner or multiple?" She asks, clearly not judging either answer.

"Just one." I respond. "I haven't been with anyone since him."

"Alright let's move you to the ultrasound room and we can get a look to see how your baby is doing." Amy says as she stands up to move out of the room. "This will also show that you are actually pregnant as well, without having to do so many tests." She explains seeing my confused face.

"Okay." I say following her to the darker lit room.

"Alright, lift up your shirt and I'll put some of this petroleum gel on your stomach. Then I'll run this probe over it and we'll start getting an image on the monitor." Amy explains as she moves around the room.

I sit down on the table and do as instructed. Pulling up my shirt so she can put the gel on it.

"Let's see what we've got here." Amy musses aloud as she moves probe over my belly while looking at the black and white screen. I watch it as well, not quite sure what it is I'm looking for until I see a small body like shape appear.

"There he is." Amy says focusing the screen on the baby. "Looks like you are between nine or ten weeks pregnant at this point. Congratulations."

"Oh wow. She's so small." I whisper as I stare at the screen. Something in my gut just told me that this baby was a girl. Even if we couldn't be sure yet. But I'd be happy with either at this point.

"Do you want a picture?" She asks as I continue to stare at my baby.

I can only nod in response as happy tears begin to flow down my cheeks.

Later that night I arrived back at my apartment a bit dishearten after trying to see Tony in person to tell him the news, he wasn't home. Sighing heavily, I stared down at the cellphone in my palm turning over in my mind whether I should just leave him a message or not.

Going back and forth for a moment I finally pressed the call button and left yet another message for him. I just hoped that he was actually listening to them.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle

**Earlier that day during Elynea's appointment. Tony.**

 **"** Dummy, You, can we clean up this mess? You're killing me. You know I don't…" Tony scolded his bot.

 **"** Incoming call with a blocked number sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. pipped in.

 **"** My phone privilege is reinstated. Lovely." Tony commented as he sat down at his desk. "Coulson. How's the Land of Enchantment?"

 **"** Hey, Tony, how you doing? I double cycle." Ivan Vanko's thick accented voice comes through the speakers.

 **"** You what?" Tony answers, completely confused and shocked by the voice of a purposely dead man.

"You told me double cycle's more power." Ivan reminds him. "Good advice."

 **"** You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." Tony comments.

 **"** You too." Ivan says pointedly.

 **"** Trace him." Tony order's J.A.R.V.I.S. after muting his end of the call.

 **"** Yes sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. obeys opening up the screens to start tracing the call.

 **"** Now, the true history of Stark name will be written." Ivan begins to rant.

 **"** J.A.R.V.I.S., where is he?" Tony asks impatiently.

 **"** Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard." J.A.R.V.I.S. responds as the map comes into view.

 **"** What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes." Ivan tells him.

 **"** Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out." Tony counters un-muting only his voice from the call.

 **"** Tri-State area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs." J.A.R.V.I.S. continues, the map zooms in as the trace comes closer to being complete.

 **"** I hope you're ready." Ivan states before ending the call.

 **"** Call trace incomplete." J.A.R.V.I.S. says almost regretfully as the screen freezes over a map of Manhattan.

Tony's eye suddenly catches an advert for Justin Hammer's presentation at the Stark Expo. He was going to show some Iron Man drones. _Bingo!_

 **"** Sir!" J.A.R.V.I.S. nearly shrieks as Tony grabs the new reactor.

 **"** You want to run some tests, run them. And assemble the suit while you're at it. Put it together now." Tony orders as he takes out the old reactor and moves to put in the new one.

 **"** We are unclear as to the effects." J.A.R.V.I.S. states in a near panic now.

 **"** I don't want to hear it J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony retorts shoving the reactor into his chest. "That tastes like coconut. And metal. Oh wow, yeah!" He cheers as the reactor fills his body with a warm, buzzing feeling. He was not going to die, not today!

 **The Expo**

The crowd cheers as Tony dramatically lands on the stage. He waves to the crowd as he stands next to Rhodey.

 **"** We got trouble." Tony tells him through the coms.

 **"** Tony, there are civilians present. I'm here on orders. Let's not do this right now." Rhodey retorts.

 **"** Give them a wave." Tony teases.

 **"** Hey, all right. Yeah." Hammer says off to the side shocked as hell.

 **"** All these people are in danger. We gotta get them out of here. You gotta trust me for the next five minutes." Tony says trying to reason with his friend.

 **"** Yeah, I tried that. I got tossed around your house, remember?" Rhodey says. _Low blow, man._ Tony thinks.

 **"** Listen, I think he's working with Vanko." Tony bits out, trying to kick some sense into his friend.

 **"** Vanko's alive?" Rhodey says shocked. Tony doesn't answer him as he makes his way over to Hammer.

 **"** Yeah." Hammer cheers half-heartedly.

 **"** What is he?" Tony demands standing in front of him.

 **"** What?" Hammer says confused.

 **"** Where's Vanko?" Tony clarifies glaring at him behind the helmet.

 **"** Who?" Still confused.

 **"** Tell me." Tony barked.

 **"** What are you doing here man?" Hammer asks trying to get him off track. Before Tony can move to strangle the man in frustration his suit alerts him to someone taking aim at him.

 **"** Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rhodey gasps.

 **"** Is that you?" Tony demands staring down at the gun on Rhodey's shoulder being pointed at him.

 **"** No, I'm not doing that. That's not me. I can't move. I'm locked up. I'm locked up!" Rhodey yells. _"_ Get out of here. Go! This whole system's been compromised."

 **"** Let's take it outside." Tony says as he takes off into the air. Rhodey and the other drones start to follow him.

 **"** No, no!" Rhodey cries as his suit takes off to follow his best friend.

 **"** J.A.R.V.I.S., break in. I need to own him." Tony orders as he dodges bullets from the drones and Rhodey's suit.

 **"** Yes sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. answers.

 **"** Tony, Tony, I'm locked on. I have target lock." Rhodey cries in alarm.

 **"** On what?"

 **"** On you." Rhodey responds just as his suit takes fire. "Tony, on your six!"

"You have an incoming call sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. informs him as he dodges another drone's attack.

"Put it on hold! I'm kinda in the middle of something here!" Tony retorts as he blasts the drone out of the sky and quickly moves to dodge another attack.

"It's from Miss Elynea sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. interjects.

"Than save it for later!" Tony barks as he spins around to shoot yet another drone on his tail. "How are we doing on Rhodey's end J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

 **"** Remote reboot unsuccessful." He answers as a blueprint of Rhodey's suit pops up on Tony's screen showing it to still be a hostile red color.

Tony is flying above the screaming crowd when he spots a kid standing alone, in an Iron Man mask, facing off a drone. He races down just as the kid raises is gauntlet hand and the drone takes aim at him. Landing behind him the drone turns its attention on him just as Tony shoots it down.

 **"** Nice work kid." Tony says to the shocked kid before taking off again to go after the drones.

 **"** You got multiples coming in on you." Rhodey warns him.

 **"** Let's get this away from the Expo." Tony mutters to himself as he flies in loops to dodge the incoming bullets. He sores through the parking garage with the drones close of his tail, setting off all of the car alarms.

 **"** Listen, listen. A pack just peeled off. They're headed back to the Expo." Rhodey says still right on Tony's tail.

 **"** Got it." He answers.

 **"** In closing in on you. Ordnance coming in hot Tony. Watch it." Rhodey warns.

Tony grunts as he tries to lead the drones away, they follow back are determined to stay at the Expo.

 **"** Rhodey, you still locked on?" Tony asks suddenly coming up with an idea.

 **"** Yeah." Rhodey responds in a confused voice.

 **"** Drop your socks and grab your Crocs. We're about to get wet on this ride." Tony tells him as he starts flying towards the globe in the middle of the Expo.

 **"** Wait, wait, wait!" Rhodey shouts in protest just before they enter it. Tony doesn't stop as he flies in, makes a sharp right, and exits out through the other end. The drones that follow him aren't as lucky and explode as they hit the side of the globe.

 **"** I'm sorry buddy. Had to thin out the herd. What's your 20?" Tony apologizes as he continues to fly, having lost his visual on his friend's suit.

Suddenly Rhodey is crashing down on him pushing both onto the bio-dome below them. When they land on the ground Tony desperately pushes against the machine gun pointing at his face.

 **"** Tony." Rhodey gasps just as his suit shuts down and falls on top of Tony.

 **"** Reboot complete. You got your best friend back." Agent Romanoff announces through the coms.

 **"** Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff." Tony grunts as he pushes Rhodey's immobile body off of him.

 **"** Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising." She notes positively.

 **"** Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you." Tony says sarcastically as he stands up from the ground.

 **"** What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?" Pepper's shocked voice comes through the coms, making Tony groan in frustration.

"No, I'm not. Not anymore." He retorts. God, he missed Elynea's coherent reasoning and insight.

"You really were dying? You were gonna tell me?" Pepper barked.

"I kinda thought giving you my company would have tipped you off." Tony barked back.

Pepper was silent for a moment.

"Hey, hey. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you." Agent Romanoff warned.

 **"** Great." Tony sighs. He turns off all communication with Pepper before she can make any more remarks, as he makes his way of to Rhodey's still immobile body.

 **"** Rhodes? Snap out of it buddy. I need you." He yells as he taps the masks. His face plate lifted as he stares down at him. "They're coming. Come on, let's roll. Get up."

 **"** Oh, man." Rhodey groans as his face plate lifts up. "You can have your suit back."

 **"** You okay?" Tony aske helping him up.

 **"** Yeah, thanks." Rhodey assures him. "Tony, look, I'm sorry, okay?"

 **"** Don't be." Tony brushes off.

"No. I should have trusted you more." Rhodey insists.

 **"** I'm the one who put you in this position. Forget it." Tony tells him.

 **"** No. It's your fault. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rhodey cuts in.

 **"** Thank you." Tony says chuckling a bit. "That's all I wanted to hear. Partner. They're coming in hot, any second. What's the play?"

 **"** Well, we want to take the high ground, okay? So, let's put the biggest gun up on that ridge." Rhodey strategizes.

 **"** Got you. Where do you want to be?" Tony asks making his way up to the hill at the same time as Rhodey does.

 **"** Where are you going?" Rhodey asks looking at him in confusion.

 **"** What're you talking about?" Turning to him.

 **"** I meant me." Rhodey clarifies.

 **"** You have a big gun. You are not the big gun." Tony argues.

 **"** Tony, don't be jealous." Rhodey scolds.

 **"** No. It's subtle all the bells and whistles." Tony teases.

 **"** Yeah. It's called being a badass."

 **"** Fine. All right. You go up to. I'll draw them in." Tony gives in throwing his hands in the air as he moves into position in the middle of the valley.

 **"** Don't stay down here. This is the worst place to be." Rhodey warns.

 **"** Okay, you got a spot. Where's mine?" Tony says in mild frustration.

 **"** It's the kill box, Tony. Okay. This is where you go to die." Rhodey warns. Tony moves to argue with him but then drones begins to drop into the dome.

Tony and Rhodey drop their face plates simultaneously, as the drones surround them, shooting and blasting them away.

 **"** See that?" Tony asks as he blasts one of the drones in half.

 **"** Yeah, yeah. Nice." Rhodey complements as he blasts his own drones.

Despite their best efforts, however, they are soon surrounded at all sides and still more coming in. Looking around at the drones Tony gets an idea.

 **"** Rhodey? Get down." He orders and just as Rhodey ducks down he activates his laser blasts and spins around in a circle to hit every single drone. Once the laser is done slicing through, the drones drop down in pieces.

 **"** Wow. I think you should lead with that next time." Rhodey says staring down at the destroyed drones around them.

 **"** Yeah. Sorry boss. I can only use it one. It's a one-off." Tony informs him.

 **"** Heads up. You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different." Agent Romanoff informs them through the coms. "The repulsor signature is significantly higher."

Before either man can think another suit lands in the dome. The helmet lifts up to reveal Ivan Vanko inside.

 **"** Good to be back." Ivan says cockily.

 **"** This ain't gonna be good." Rhodey comments as Ivan thrusts out his new and improved whips. "I got something special for this guy. I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife."

 **"** With the what?" Tony asks confused. Rhodey activates the little missile and shoots it directly at Ivan. It hits him, bounces off, falls to the ground, then sputters pathetically as it dies. _"_ Hammer tech?" Tony guesses holding back a laugh.

 **"** Yeah." Rhodey mutters quietly.

 **"** I got this." He assures him taking aim at Ivan.

The fight is long and hard, even with the two of them fighting Ivan at the same time. The whips cause serious damage each time they hit their suits. Eventually Ivan is able to wrap each of his whips around their necks, sending electric currents though their bodies even through the suits.

"Rhodes. I got an idea. You want to be a hero?" Tony says as he thinks up a way they could beat him.

 **"** What?" Rhodey says shocked.

 **"** I could really use a sidekick. Put your hand up." Tony orders raising his own hand to meet Rhodey's yet to be raised one.

 **"** This is your idea?"

 **"** Yep."

 **"** I'm ready. I'm ready. Go, go, go!" Rhodey yells as he lifts his own hand.

They fire up their replusers and shot them at each other creating a ball of energy that explodes right up against Ivan and throwing both of them backwards onto their backs.

Tony and Rhodey get up with a groan of pain and look over to where Ivan had landed.

 **"** You lose." He whispers before dying right there. His reactor begins to flash red. As do all the other drones' reactors.

 **"** All these drones are rigged to blow." Rhodey says shock as he looks around at the drones. "We gotta get out of here man."

 **"** Ms. Potts is located within the blast zone sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. informs him as he and Rhodey blast off out of the dome.

"What the hell is she doing there?!" Tony yells as he changes course towards where Pepper was standing. J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn't give him an answer as he swops down and picks up the screaming woman. The drones begin to explode as he flies her over to one of the nearby roof tops and sets her down.

Tony's helmet is badly damaged from Ivan's whips, so he moves it as it begins to spark around his neck.

 **"** Oh my God. I can't take this anymore." Pepper gasps at as she moves away from him.

 **"** You can't?" Tong shrieks looking at her in disbelief.

 **"** I can't take this." Pepper mutters running her hands through her hair. "My body, literally, cannot handle the stress. I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreak the whole company."

Tony barked up a bitter laugh at that. He couldn't help it. "That's all you care about, isn't it?" He whispered hoarsely staring at the woman before him. Something exploded behind him, it just amplified Tony's mood even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pepper said starting to defend herself.

"No!" Tony interjected holding up a hand to stop her. "I don't want to hear it Pepper!" He yelled making her shrink back from him a bit.

 **"** Tony, man, are you okay?" Rhodey asks landing on the roof in between them.

Tony shakes his head a bit. "No, I'm not okay. I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you two later." He mutters before slipping on his faulty helmet and taking off away from them.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. could you play that message from Elynea for me?" Tony asks as he flies towards his empty and destroyed house.

"Right away sir."

 _"_ _Hey Tony, I'm not sure how to tell you this. I didn't even want to do this over the phone, but when I went to your house you weren't there so…" She pauses. "So, this is next best thing." A deep breath. "I'm pregnant Tony."_

Tony freezes mid-air in shock. He doesn't even hear the rest of the message as he spins the suit around, racing for Elynea's apartment.


	11. Chapter 11: The Reunion

**Elynea**

There's a frantic pounding at the door as I make my way to bed. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, as I make my way over to the door, I wonder who would be here at 11 o'clock at night.

"Tony." I gasp as I open the door to see the man himself standing there, face scratched and the Iron Man suit standing at attention next to him.

"Elynea." He breathes as he takes the sight of me in.

"Tony." I choke out, tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

He reaches forward, almost desperately, and pulls me to his chest. Tony whispers my name breathlessly as he buries his nose into my hair and wraps his arms around my entire body tightly. My arms clutch his chest, waist, and back, all at the same time as I cry in relief.

Pulling slightly away from our embrace I can see tears streaming down his own cheeks as he places kisses across my hairline, forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks. All while whispering, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' over and over again. Only to be silenced as I place my lips to his.

This kiss was slow, wet, and desperate as we clutched each other.

"I never should have let you go." Tony whispers brokenly as we pull apart, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't… don't blame you." I hiccupped.

"I love you Elynea." Tony said staring me in the eye.

"I love you Tony." I said breathlessly as I lost myself in his deep, brown honey eyes.

He kisses me again, gentler this time, as he bends down to sweep me off my feet and take me into the apartment shutting the door with his foot.

"When did you find out?" He asked softly running his hand through my hair as we curled up in my bed.

I tilted my head from his chest to look up at him. "A few weeks after our… breakup. I went to the doctor yesterday, she confirmed it."

"Do you know…" He asked hesitantly as he ran his other hand over my still flat stomach.

"I'm only ten weeks pregnant Tony, they won't be able to tell until I'm past the first trimester." I informed him.

"A baby." Tony whispers shocked. "We're… I mean you're…"

"Tony," I said placing my hand on his retreating one on my stomach. "It's your baby too. We're doing this together, there's not one else I'd rather have as his or her father."

Tony stares at me for a moment before kissing me again. A happy one this time.

"But you aren't allowed to pull another stunt like that again. Do you hear me Anthony Stark?" I warned looking at him pointedly as we parted.

"I hear you, baby, I hear you. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and…" Tony starts to ramble.

"Tony I'm not mad at you." I told him sincerely.

"You're not?" He asks looking shocked.

I shake my head in response. "Anyone who had just found out that they were dying, and happened to have a girlfriend that could see the future, wouldn't have acted any different." I said firmly.

Tony stared at me wide eyed for a moment before blurting. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"What!?" I burst out in shock.

"Married. You and me. Tomorrow. Yes or no?" Tony says staring at me intently, completely serious.

"Yes, obviously." I answer. "But why tomorrow?"

He pulls me in for another kiss instead of answering my question.

"I'm serious Tony, why tomorrow?" I ask breathlessly as we pull apart.

"Because I don't want to spend another second of the rest of my life without you by my side." He answers burying his head against my collar bone.

"Ah good reason." I whisper hoarsely as he begins to kiss and lick my collar and neck.

Tony chuckled lightly as he continued his way up to my face.

"You really think you can handle being stuck with me for the rest of your life?" He asks, joking but I can hear the nervousness undertone in his voice.

"I think I'm more than ready to handle you." I teased kissing his forehead. "I told you once that I'd spend the rest of my life proving to you that you deserved all the love and care in the world. As your wife, I believe I'm in the best position to do that."

"Mrs. Elynea Stark. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Tony musses as he looks down at my face, love and adoration glowing in his whisky eyes.

"Speaking of rings, where's mine?" I asked teasing him.

Tony throws his head back laughing. "Oh god, I've missed you baby."

I smiled at him. "But seriously Tony, where's my ring?"

That just made him laugh harder.


	12. Chapter 12: The End?

**Last Chapter now! Hope you guys have enjoyed my story! Special shout out to Jasmine Cruz for following both of my stories! :)**

 **Tony**

Tony's leg jitters up and down as he sits in the warehouse waiting for Fury to arrive. Looking down at his left hand he stares at the silver band on it. _I can hardly believe that I'm married to the best woman on the planet now._ He thinks in amazement as he fiddles with it.

Looking back on the table he's able to read _AVENGERS INITIATIVE PREMLIMIARY REPORT_ on the file. Looking around the room just be sure no one is lurking around he picks it up.

 **"** I don't think I want you looking at that. I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore." Fury announces as he walks in before Tony can even look inside the file. "Now this on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff's assessment of you. Read it." He orders handing him the brown file.

 **"** 'Personality overview.'" Tony begins. "'Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior.' In my own defense, that was last week. 'Prone to self-destructive tendencies.' I was dying. I mean, please. Aren't we all? 'Textbook narcissism'?" He pauses looks up at Fury for a moment the continues. "Agreed. Okay, here it is. 'Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man? Yes.' I gotta think about it."

 **"** Read on." Fury encourages.

"'Tony Stark not… not recommend without the supervision of Mrs. Elynea Stark'? What does that mean?" Tony asks looking up at Fury.

"It means that until Mrs. Stark has had your child and has recovered from her pregnancy, we will only be using you as a consultant. As it seems that she is the only one able to control your wild actions." Fury explains as he moves around the table to lean against the table.

Tony thinks on that for a moment, then nods. "Sounds fair but you can't afford me." He jokes. "But I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor. Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter."

 **"** I'll see what I can do." Fury assures him, catching Tony's sly glance. _This is gonna be great!_

 **Washington. A couple days later. Tony**

 **"** It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr. Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure." Senator Stern bits out as he stands in from of the cameras and reporters.

He moves to pick up the medals and pin them on each man. "Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel, for such and exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." Stern says as he pins the metal on Rhodey.

 **"** Thank you, sir." Rhodey responds not breaking from his at attention posture.

Stern moves to Tony now. "Mr. Stark. Thank you for such as exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." He says pinning the award on him, sticking the needle into his chest a bit making Tony wince in pain briefly. "Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn't it? Let's get a photo."

Stern stand behind them as the reporters move to take picture after picture. Tony is able to spot out Elynea in the crowd with Peter at her side, despite the glaring sun and flashing lights.

Look at his wife and newly adopted son, Tony can't help but think that if anything in his life were to wrong after this. At least he had them at his side, till the end of time.

The End..?


End file.
